


Under the Falling Sky

by indigo_lagoon



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Date Night, Fluff, Gallavich, Love, M/M, Sappy Ending, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_lagoon/pseuds/indigo_lagoon
Summary: Ian takes Mickey on a secret date outside of the city of Chicago to look at shooting stars.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Under the Falling Sky

**Author's Note:**

> this short story of our boys being crazy in love with each other was inspired by me looking at stars while walking my dog ;D uh, i wish I could experience this irl, a girl can dream... I hope you enjoy! ;)

It’s a cold Saturday evening in late January. Winter has brought a deep layer of crystal white snow. It had been snowing like a banshee, covering every part of the city of Chicago. 

For  the first time in a long time, Mickey finally got to favor a bottle of Old Style beer, watching his all the time favorite Seagal movie on the big screen of the TV, all to himself only, in the Gallagher's dimly lit living room. The dark-haired man was wearing a pair of his husband’s grey sweatpants that were rolled up above ankles, way too long for Mickey’s short legs, a white wife-beater with around food stain near his neck that couldn’t be washed out and wrapped in a worn robe with many bigger and smaller holes on its sleeves. Mickey liked to wear it after steamy showers he took in the evenings to calm the nerves after dealing with annoying as hell people during the daytime. The man lazily sat down on the green couch, head resting on a pillow he tucked behind the shoulders, legs wide open in front.

It was quite strange not to hear loud talking and screaming of the younger Gallagher siblings and their little kids continuously running around the house with toys in their tiny hands, so Mickey took the opportunity to finally have some long-awaited quiet time. Just for himself. He was comfortable as fuck and so ready to rewind before finishing the eternal day.

But the house never stayed quiet. Even for a few hours. Carl Gallagher loudly swung open the front door, making sure everyone knows he’s back from the shift at the police station, holding a six-pack of beer Mickey was slowly sipping, in one hand, and a bag of junk food in another hand. 

The younger Gallagher, still in his cop uniform, not daring to change out of it, bounced next to Mickey with a loud thud on the couch, making the beer spill over the sweatpants.

“The fuck’s wrong with you, bitch?” Mickey whined angrily, holding up his hands to show his now wet pants. _Fuck_. It looked like he had pissed himself.

“Whatever,” murmured Carl, putting the stuff he brought home on the coffee table in front of the boys. He popped open one beer, handled another bottle to Mickey, because now his beer was all over the sweats, put feet, crossed at ankles, on a table and grabbed the TV remote that was laying beside Mickey’s tight, and switched channels till he finally found some shitty horror movie.

“Excuse me, asshole, I was fuckin’ watchin’ a movie!” exclaimed the older man, shooting up his dark eyebrows in a disturbance.

“Hey, drink the beer, man… relax. Now it’s my time to watch, I’m a fucking cop,” said Carl unenthusiastically tapping on his police badge on his chest to remind Mickey of his position and turned back at the big screen like no one else was around.

“ _Un-fucking-believable,_ ” muttered the dark-haired man under his breath.

The whole evening was completely fucked. Shattered into little pieces. 

As soon as Carl became a cop, Mickey’s been really trying to hold himself together to not kick his ass. _Cop this, cop that._ That’s all he talked about. And now the little shit’s acting like he’s ruling the whole fucking world. Like he was a king or something. The boys had fun together, teaching the younger one about drug selling and other Southside shit. 

Mickey kept rolling his eyes and swearing grumpily under his nose, trying to annoy the shit out of Carl, just like Carl annoyed him, maybe trying to get the remote back and make Carl leave. It didn’t work though.

But Mickey didn’t give up. The man stayed on his side of the couch, chugging the beer down, feeling a slight burn in his throat. He tried so hard to keep his focus on the boring low-budget movie, trying to “enjoy” his ruined night, but Mickey felt how slowly his eyes got heavier and heavier, exhaust creeping over the worn-out body. 

_Here goes my fucking evening,_ thought Mickey to himself. 

He was about to get off the couch to head to bed and watch at least some stupid videos on his phone before falling asleep, when Ian marched down the stairs, making loud sounds by hitting the wooden floor with heels and stood in front of Mickey, kicking him lightly on foot to get his attention. The redhead was all dressed up, warm winter coat and boots on, his red hair combed back, but one strand of hair still managed to loosely hang on Ian’s freckled forehead, not wanting to stick to the rest, and a backpack swinging on this right shoulder. He looked good. _Like always._

“Wow, Mick,” started Ian, trying to hold back his laugh by bitting his inner cheek to look all serious, darting eyes from his husbands face to slightly wet pants, while a woman in a background screamed and red blood splashed across the screen, ”never thought I’d see a Milkovich scared shitless of a horror movie.”

“Fuck you, Gallagher,” Mickey flipped off the other man. He stood up to tie his robe close to hide the beer stain and crossed his arms in front of his narrow chest. Mickey’s gaze scanned Ian’s body from the red head to toes, breathing in the scent of cologne that whirled around him, “You goin’ somewhere?”

A huge, dorky smile broke on Ian’s lips, making the corners of his eyes lightly wrinkle. Ian’s face was glowing with excitement. Clearly, somethings going on in that big, red head of his.

”Actually, _we’re_ going somewhere. You and me. Together,” his scrawny fingers pointing between them, ”So, uh, go up and get dressed, Mick. I’ll wait for ya outside.”

Mickey rose his dark eyebrow in question, looking like a confused puppy.

“Trust me, douchebag. Get dressed and let’s roll,” Ian clapped his hands and spun on heel around and disappeared outside, not letting Mickey protest.

_Great_. Now he has to leave the house, too.

Mickey changed into a bit cleaner pants, sniffed his favorite black long-sleeved shirt to check out if it’s clean enough to wear and denim jacket, tied the brown Timbs, and snuggled into a coat. The man has zero ideas where the hell Ian would like to go on a dark, cold January night. So hopefully, Mickey won’t freeze his balls off.

When Mickey stepped outside, he was immediately taken back by the frosty air that hit his face, making the hair on the back of the neck rise up.

Ian was standing next to some car. At first glance, he didn’t recognize it, but it looked like Kev’s old car. 

“A car?” asked Mickey, coming next to Ian, who was eagerly jumping from one foot to the other.

“Yup,” answered Ian, swinging open the backseat door of the car to throw in his backpack, ”I had to bribe Kev so he would lend it for us tonight.”

“Couldn’t we just take the fuckin’ L to where ever the fuck we’re goin’?” 

“Just get in the car, asshole,” Ian quietly giggled and skipped around the car to get into the driver's seat and start the engine.

Mickey followed Ian’s movement and climbed into the car as well. In the passenger seat.

“So, uh, where the fuck we goin’ then, huh?” Mickey looked into Ian’s green eyes, trying to scoop for some information.

“Patience, Mickey . It’s a secret.”

_Jesus. His husband was an idiot._

The shorter man chuckled in amusement, a contagious smirk sneaking on his pink lips. Mickey hid his face by turning to a window, watching the street pass by as Ian started to speed up. Even though he felt shitty for leaving the warmth of his robe, Mickey was slightly entertained by Ian’s mysterious road trip.

———

Ian was casually surfing on the Internet watching videos the other morning, when some random video suggestion popped up, called _“The Meteor Shower of The Century”._ Ian was curious about that and quickly clicked on it. 

He’s always wanted to watch shooting stars fly across the pitch-black horizon at night. Look up at the sky full of constellations and make a wish once his eye catches a falling star. 

Call Ian a hopeless romantic all you want.

The elder man on the video told Ian that this Saturday, shortly before midnight, there’s a chance to witness and be a part of a spectacular meteor shower show of the century. Nothing like you’ve seen before. 

Ian was quite intrigued about it, so an amazing idea shot in his mind. 

A date. With his husband, Mickey. Looking at shooting stars. 

His mind wandered back to the hot summer night when Ian and Micky were both horny teenagers, meeting in their spot, the dugouts, to bang and drink alcohol, just like normal teenagers did at their age. Even for a moment. To make all the Southside shit disappear and be carefree and young for once.

“ _Jesus Christ, you want us to spread a blanket out and look for shooting stars?”_

The memory made Ian grin. This is exactly what Ian plans to do. 

Ian dug through the Internet to find tips and tricks on how to experience the meteor shower to the fullest. He wasn’t the best at astronomy stuff and all, so it helped the man to prepare and understand the basic essentials.

Once Ian read about the light pollution coming from huge cities and how it affects the show, he found a perfect open field meadow just an hour-long drive outside Chicago, where the sky would be untainted. Ian realized they would need a car to get to their destination, so the red-haired man walked over to his neighbor's house, Kevin and Vee’s house, to ask for his old car. Ian had to tell Kev how he would be careful with his “baby” and keep it clean. But when he promised to pay up few bucks, Kev instantly handled the keys of the car and winked at him before closing the door. It was also supposed to be fifteen degrees outside that night, so it wouldn’t hurt to bring few blankets too, to hold the warmth around both men. To make Mickey extra content, Ian packed some cans of beer to drink outdoors.

When everything he needed was ready and folded in his backpack, Ian, before heading out of his bedroom on Saturday evening, remembered to quickly download a star map on his phone so, if they get lucky, they could look for star constellations, too. 

Ian was feeling nerves dancing in his stomach, his hands were slowly becoming damp and chill. They were going on a romantic date under the falling sky of a cold winter night. All Ian wanted was to take care and make his little, grumpy, Southside thug loved and needed. He knew that Mickey deep down would worship it as much as Ian did.

The drive was filled with peaceful silence. A low melody played in the background, the engine of the car hummed speeding down the icy highway. Mickey insisted that he at least needed to take the control of the radio, which Ian kindly allowed. So the shorter man was switching between stations till he found the one - a rock music station that played a song by _Green Day._

Ian glanced sideways at Mickey’s dark silhouette. His eyes glazed over Mickey’s gorgeous nose, plump and delicate lips, and stubbly jaw. After all those years spent together and apart, Ian couldn’t stop admiring the beauty of the other man. All the little perfections and imperfections; each bump and scar on the pale skin telling story words couldn’t express. Every time he eyed him, butterflies bloomed out of the cage in his lower stomach, making his body mellow. Feeling, that kept Ian alive, kept him breathing and wanting more out of life. Ian wanted to touch and savor every inch of Mickey’s soft body. He was addicted to Mickey’s taste. Craving to taste him on his loving lips each and every passing day. Every time Mickey whispered or moaned in his ear, it sent shivers down Ian’s spine, making the auburn hair rise over his muscular body. Mickey is everything Ian always dreamed of. And after all the miles they’ve walked together on a rough road, full of ups and downs, feelings of desire and love never disappeared. Their bond becoming even stronger and stronger with every passing minute.

Feeling how a shiny tear formed in the corner of Ian’s green eye, the redhead rested his left hand on the top of the steering wheel and reached with the other hand over the center console to get the hold of Mickey’s tattooed hand resting on his knee. Ian laced their fingers together, fingers perfectly intertwined with each other, made for each other palm, and squeezed it to say loudly unspoken _I love you_.

Mickey could feel the emotions that were spiraling around his husband, so he brought their wired hands to his lips to kiss every knuckle of ginger’s gigantic palm, feeling light hairs tickling the sensitive skin of lips.

———

“So you finally decided to get, uh, the fuck rid of me, huh?” jokingly said Mickey, when Ian parked car on a side of a rocky path road that leads through a meadow to God knows where, “In the middle of fuckin’ nowhere… good thinkin’, buddy.”

Ian laughed quietly, shaking his head: ”Nah, my life would be too boring without your grumpy ass ‘round,” the taller men hopped off the car to quickly run around it and opened up the passenger side door with a theatrical bow to get Mickey to come out.

Mickey chuckled at Ian’s playful mood and put his feet down, making the thick layer of the snow crack underneath his heavy steps. The sky was clear, no clouds visible. Little dots of stars and Moon shining over their heads, lighting up the dark horizon and reflecting on tiny crystal snowflakes on the ground, making them look like someone has shattered tiny pieces of diamond all around the meadow. While Mickey was spinning around to get used to the never-ending space surrounding the men, Ian was swiftly moving around the car, putting blankets on the hood of the old car.

“Ian, the hell’s goin’ on?” Mickey walked next to Ian who was looking proud of himself.

“We’re spreading out a blanket and looking for shooting stars.”

The words somehow felt familiar to his ears. Then he remembered him saying those words when he was just a teenager: ”Sneaky bastard.”

Ian laughed, his head falling back, the bottom of white teeth showing a bit. They both hopped on the hood, hoping it will withstand the weight of two grown-up men, and rested their backs against the windshield.

Even with the blankets underneath their asses, Mickey quivered when the wind blew around them. He didn’t wear any extra shirt under the coat or even take a hat with him, now regretting it. The man wrapped his short arms around himself to somehow make his blood warm up. 

But then Ian, like a superhero he was, pulled out a navy blue jacket, a black beanie, and a beer from a backpack, which Ian had thrown down on the ground in front of the left tier. The dorky man put the jacket around Mickey's cool shoulders, pulled on the beanie, making Mickey scrunch his nose, and handed him a can of beer, which Mickey happily grabbed from Ian’s long fingers. 

Ian then wrapped his lengthy arm around Mickey and pulled him close to his strong side to keep him all warm and safe.

“Tonight’s the night when a ton of stars fall down the sky. The meteor shower of the century. So I, uh, decided we could, you know, watch it,” Ian said shyly.

Ian made Mickey free. He could be himself, without hiding behind a facade as an angry and scary Southside thug, making people keep their distance from him. Mickey allowed him to feel things. He allowed him to be silly and romantic just like Ian when they were both together. He’s not scared of Ian and his feeling anymore. Mickey’s come a long way, thanks for Ian’s kind heart and encouraging words.

“You’re a sappy little shit.”

“Who you love very much,” finished the other man.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Are you still feeling cold?”

“Nah, I’m better now, man. I didn’t know where he fuck would you take me this late, so, uh, didn’t have a chance to wear warmer shit.”

“Yea, I had a feeling.”

Yeah, Ian knew Mickey better than Mickey knew himself.

“It looks like we’re actually right on time,” Ian checked his phone to look at the time, ”the peak’s supposed to be before midnight.”

Mickey immediately looked up in the sky to find shooting stars. The sight of shining skies took Mickey’s breath away. He actually never really looked up to check stars. It was something he didn’t know he wanted to do until now. Having Ian by his side to share this moment is beyond words. And knowing that Ian planned all this shit and wanted Mickey to see it, too, was unbelievably fucking incredible.

“Look, I even got a star map or whatever the hell it’s called,’’ the red-haired man wiggled his phone to show it to Mickey, ”but honestly, I have no fucking idea how to use it,” he looked at the map and the stars, trying to find something.

“Give me the phone,” Mickey took his phone out of Ian’s warm hand, he scanned the screen to find any information on how to use this shit, ”It says we should look for North Star to find the Big Dipper. Apparently, it’s the easiest one to find. The hell?”

“Okay then, let’s find that one,” Ian said, but added more when saw Mickey’s risen eyebrows, ”it’s the brightest star, Mick, easy to spot.”

“A’right.”

They both now are trying to complete an important mission; find a North Star. Mickey still was wrapped in Ian’s arm. The man rested his head on Ian’s comfortable shoulder, breathing in the cold air mixed together with the scent of Ian’s cologne and a bit of sweat. Ian’s scent was his favorite.

“Hey,” Mickey pointed in the north-east direction up the sky to get Ian’s attention, who was looking the other way, ”that one looks kinda bright. That the one?”

"Yeah, you found it,’’ confirmed Ian, one side of his lips pulling into a small smile, ”good job, Mr. Astronomer.”

“Fuck off,” snickered Mickey, turning his gaze back down to inspect the star map to check out again how the hell the constellation they were trying to find looked like. He was actually really eager to find it and see it with his own eyes in nature.

“No fucking way!” exclaimed Ian,” look down a bit. There! See? It looks like a spoon. No! More like a fucking bowl and a handle!”

Mickey couldn’t hide his laugh, seeing Ian like an excited kid in a candy store for the first. It was adorable as fuck. 

The older man’s eyes looked at the direction Ian was pointing his index finger. And there it was. The Big Dipper. Beautiful. It fascinated Mickey how stars could make shapes that looked like real objects. This is something Mickey will definitely read about later.

“Whoa,” called out the man next to Mickey, shaking him out from deep thoughts that were starting to creep over his mind.

“Hm?”

“A shooting star!”

“Where?”

“It disappeared like in a fucking second, but right over the Dipper…Another one, Mick, look!”

And this time Mickey was lucky to catch it, too. It flew into the atmosphere for a few seconds before burning and disappearing once again. The sight of a shooting star made Mickey shiver. It felt kinda weird seeing something falling off the sky, but never reaching you on the ground. Ian might have felt that because he pulled Mickey closer to him. This time Mickey put his leg around Ian’s, to feel more of the ginger’s body against his.

And just like that, stars kept slowly falling more and more. One. Now two. Five. In every corner of midnight black sky. The view was breathtaking. Seeing many meteors falling together at the same time all across the sky was superb. 

“I guess now you can make a fuckin’ wish, huh?” whispered Mickey, taking Ian’s hand in his own. Wanting to hold onto him.

Ian looked deeply into Mickey’s blue eyes, like they were the most beautiful thing Ian’s ever seen, making his breath hitch.

“That ain’t what they fuckin’ say?”

“No, I mean, yeah, you can make a wish, but…” started Ian.

“What?”

“But there’s nothing else I need to wish for,” murmured the red-haired in low voice, made only for his husband's ears, that sent electric sting down Mickey’s groin,” I’ve got you by my side, we’re happy and everything, my family’s too, so, uh, I have everything I’ve always dreamed of, Mick. _You_ are my everything.”

Mickey’s mind didn’t even get to process how his body was leaning in to find Ian’s lips, grabbing Ian by the coat. It happened so naturally. They started kissing slowly, getting high on every tingle that ran through their body. Heat filled his frostbitten pink cheeks, making them hot and even brighter red. Ian’s huge hands cupped the dark-haired man’s head, pulling him so close. Long fingers were trying to take off the hat that was keeping Mickey warm, to feel dark hair strands against his sensitive fingertips. Mickey kissed Ian as his life depended on it. Ian was like the fresh air his life was aching for. Through the kiss, Mickey could tell Ian how much the words his husband said meant to him. How much he loved Ian. _His heart hurt how fucking hard he loved Ian._

Mickey’s tongue brushed over Ian's, bringing a deep moan from Ian’s throat against Mickey’s mouth. He loved when Ian made those sounds. Only Mickey could make Ian harmonize like that. A smile broke on his lips, which made Ian smile back, too.

But Mickey deepened the kiss. He ached for more. He rested one hand on Ian’s neck, the man could feel how fast Ian’s heart was beating under his fingertips, other hand brushed over the freckled skin of Ian’s soft face, burning hot with desire. They have kissed each other millions of times, ever since they were just kids, but it never got monotonous, because each kiss was different every time their lips met.

Ian’s lips moved lower, leaving Mickey’s sweet lips, to suck kisses on his stubbly jaw. Ian found it sexy when Mickey grew lighter-colored stubble, sometimes too lazy to shave it off. His lips painfully slowly reached Mickey’s neck. The older man’s head flew back to give Ian better access to his neck to litter sultry kisses and sloppy licks on the sensitive skin. 

Mickey was growing harder, his pants suddenly becoming too tight in his crotch area.

The man didn’t hold back the loud moan that escaped his lips, he heard how Ian hummed approvingly, liking what he heard. His hand had found its way to Ian’s thick thigh. He squeezed it, feeling the muscles contract under his skin, and trailed his finger higher. Slowly. Lazily. Without any rushing. 

Ian’s breath hitched feeling the sensation of Mickey’s silky fingertips reaching the front button of denim jeans Ian was wearing. Their foreheads were touching, the tip of noses bumping together, too. Their eyes were closed, listening to heavy breathing. 

The older man glanced down Ian’s torso. His mouth watered when he saw a bulge in those thigh pants. 

Mickey’s own dick was screaming for attention, but now it wasn’t about getting him off. Now he wanted to pleasure Ian. He wanted to love Ian.

The fingers quietly moved their way to open up the front of the pants to let Ian’s cock out. Ian was so fucking turned on by Mickey’s torturing motions. Fucking mess.

“Fuck,” whispered Ian, breathing out a shaky breath.

Mickey pressed a wet kiss on the ginger’s lips, while slowly slipping his hand into Ian’s dark boxers to finally touch him. To feel him in his hand, all wet and hard for Mickey.

When Mickey’s fingers felt Ian’s ginger hairs around his huge dick, Mickey squirmed, accidentally bitting Ian’s bottom lip, tasing a light taste of his blood on his tongue. But Ian didn’t even flinch a bit. Ian opened his legs wider to give more space for Mickey to move. The younger man couldn’t wait for the heavenly pleasure he’s about to experience from Mickey’s warm hand. It never got too old.

Mickey took Ian’s hard cock in his palm, feeling how it’s already leaking, to free it from his underwear…

“Fuck, Mickey, it fucking cold,” Ian cried out loud when the cold air brushed against his moist cock. 

They both were too worked up to feel it was too cold for a hand job outside. 

Mickey dropped his head to laugh at the situation they’ve gotten into. Ian hissed in pain, trying to pack his dick back in pants with slightly shaky hands.

“Better get that dick warm, don’t wanna it to freeze and fuckin’ fall off.”

“You seem to be worried _just_ about my dick.”

“Yeah, well, your dick is the only thing that’s good about your annoying ass,” joked Mickey, amused by Ian’s frustrated look

“Motherfucker,” Ian pushed Mickey in the shoulder. He brought his freckled hand to Mickey’s head to smooth down the messy dark hair, ”Maybe we, uh, should finish this in the car, you know, it’s warmer in there.”

“Fuck, no,” Mickey scrunched his nose, he was reaching to the pocket of his jacket to find his smokes and lighter, ”I don’t want my jizz over Kev’s car.”

“Yeah… think that would be too weird,” said Ian, thoughtfully, as Mickey lit up the smoke to take a calming puff of nicotine before sharing it with Ian.

“You think?”

Mickey looks up, completely forgotten about shooting stars above their heads when his eye catches a dozen stars falling down.

“Did you,” asked Ian as he saw the same shooting stars,” make a wish?”

Mickey looked deeply into Ian’s emerald green eyes before turning away to take a deep breath of smoke and smile. _Yeah, I did, Ian. I wished for havin’ a family with you and a house of our own, and maybe even a fuckin’ dog if you wanted._ But Mickey didn’t dare to say it out loud. He wanted to keep it a secret. To make sure the wish comes true.

“Thank you, Ian,” said Mickey seriously, from the bottom of his heart, crushing the smoke in snow, but then again locked his glaze with Ian’s. _Thank you for this date. Thank you for staying by my side. Thank you for being you,_ ”I fuckin’ love you.”

Ian leaned forward to caress the stubbly jaw, stared passionately in the most beautiful ocean blue eyes, and slightly brushed Mickey’s lips with his, making Mickey crave for more: ”I love you too, Mick.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :))


End file.
